Chapter 60 - Walking A New Path
"Where am I?" wondered Timothy He opened his eye's, raised up and saw that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness. He stood up and stared out into the darkness for a few minutes before walking around not having a clue where he was headed. "Hello! Is anybody here!" yelled Timothy still walking around. Just then there was a flash of light that caused him to cover his eye's and after a the light finally dimmed he saw a white orb and a black orb floating in front of him. "Where am I?" asked Timothy as he looked at the orb's, then back out into the darkness. All of a sudden the two orb's started circling around him and they both started shining brighter and brighter. Timothy shielded his eye's from the light again and when he opened them them this time he looked around and saw star's and galaxy's around him. "Now this a view to die for." smiled Timothy looking around Images of stars, planets and entire solar systems flew pass him like he was flying through space himself. "Yes it is isn't it." agreed A female voice "Yes it is, but why am I here?" asked Timothy as he turned around looking at the two orb's. "It's time for you to embrace your destiny." replied The black orb Timothy looked at the two orbs and he deduced that the voice coming from the white orb was male and the black one was female. "Hay aren't you surprised that we can talk?” asked The white orb "Not really. Nothing surprise’s me that much anymore." shrugged Timothy "Well isn't that a heart breaker." snickered The black orb "That really suck's." said The white orb in a disappointed tone. "Sorry...so what do you mean by it's time to embrace my destiny?" asked Timothy "Your planet is in danger of being hit by a series of unfortunate event's. I know you have been sensing the dark cloud that has been hanging around." said The black orb "Yes I have." nodded Timothy as he sat down. "Earth is in danger of being destroyed and it need's someone to protect it." said The white orb "What does that have to do with me?" asked Timothy "You have been chosen to protect the world from destruction." said The black orb "Fine, but...." stopped Timothy "What?" asked The white orb "Something happened to me. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it...the power I had is all, but gone. I don't think I can protect myself right now let alone the planet." sighed Timothy as he looked at his hands. "You have more power than you know sleeping within you." reassured The black orb as it floated up to Timothy. "How do I bring it out?" asked Timothy "All will become clear in time." assured The white orb All of a sudden there was another flash a light and a emerald green colored orb appeared in front of him. "Now Timothy it is time for you to accept who you really are. Know once you go down this path there's no going back. Darkness will forever follow you and your life will never be the same. Now will you reach out and grab hold of your destiny." explained The white orb "I can't control my destiny, I trust my soul, my only goal is just to be. There's only now, there's only here. Give in to love or live in fear. No other path, no other way. No day, but today." smiled Timothy as he reached for the emerald green orb. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Timothy shielded his eye's from the light. When he opened them again he saw Kachu. Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina, and Nikita asleep at his feet. He looked around an saw Alice, Lucaria, and Jin all asleep on a couch, before he raised up and sat back awaking Kachu, Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina, and Nikita. "Pika!" shouted Kachu and he ran up to hug Timothy with Kim, Kira, Lilly, Nina and Nikita behind him. Alice, Lucaria, and Jin all woke up and when they saw Timothy awake they ran to the side of his bed. "Your finally awake." smiled Alice as she hugged him. "How do you feel?" asked Jin "I'm fine...how long was I out?" asked Timothy "You were out for a whole week." noted Jin "A whole week!" shouted Timothy "Yea, but the funny part was the doctors couldn’t find anything wrong with you. You didn't even have a scratch on you." noted Alice "Alice told me everything. What do you remember?" asked Jin "Well I remember fighting Randy until he launched a Great Fireball Jutsu at me, then everything start's to get fuzzy. Is he ok? asked Timothy "Yea he's ok. He up and disappeared a few days ago." nodded Alice "That's good to hear. Where is everybody?" asked Timothy "Their around the village somewhere." shrugged Jin "I'll need you all to go find them all including Ash, Misty, and Brock." ordered Timothy as he jumped out of the bed. "Why?" asked Alice "I need to have a meeting with Shia. Are my clothes here?" asked Timothy "Here they are." smiled Alice as he grabbed his clothes off of a table next to the bed and passed them to him. "Thanks‘." smiled Timothy "Alright...I’ll gather everybody up and then meet you in the Hoshikage's chamber's." nodded Jin "I'll see you then." nodded Timothy Alice looked at the pokémon as thy all jumped out of the window of the room to go find the rest of the group. The then looked over at Timothy who was staring down a his hands and she could tell from look on his face that he was worried about something. "What's wrong?" asked Alice as she walked up to him. "I've decided I’m leaving one more time to train." sighed Timothy "Are you sure?” asked Alice “Yes...something big is about to happen and I'm not ready to face it yet.” said Timothy as he turnd around toward Alice. “Ok then...i understand.” nodded Alice as she hugged him. "Thank you Alice." smiled Timothy hugging her back. Later that day after Jin had found the rest of the group and they all had assembled in the Hoshikage's office. "It's good to see that your ok Timothy." said A woman's voice "Thanks’ Shia." nodded Timothy Shia was the Hoshikage the leader of the Hidden Shadow illage. She was about Tanza's height with long white hair, red eye's and a somewhat pale skin complexion, and she was wearing a white and black kimono. She was also wearing an eye patch over her right eye. "Ok why did you call this meeting?" asked Shia "Well let me ask you a question first…what’s up with the eye patch?“ asked Timothy “Oh nothing…I just got something in my eye back here last week. When I went to the doctor he gave me some eye drops and this to wear until It was out. My eye is feeling better, but I just like wearing this thing.” snickered Shia “Oh.” smiled Timothy “So what’s up?” asked Shia “Something is about to happen and it's going to be big." replied Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Shia "Like the cold hand of death on your shoulder when it's your time kind of feeling." described Timothy "I see...is there anything we can do to stop it?" asked Shia "I don't know." shrugged Timothy "Don't worry we'll stop it like we use to do. Isn't that right Alice." assured Jamie, but Alice just looked at Jamie, then back at Timothy. "Timothy do you think we can stop whatever is going to happen?" asked Steve "To be perfectly legit. No I don't think there is a way to stop the series of disasters that I feel are about to hit the earth." sighed Timothy "You've got to be kidding me. With the power you show back there you should be all, but all unstoppable." mentioned Jamie "No! I'm not sure, but something about my power's have changed. I'm not sure if it's for the best or the worst, but I’m going to find out." assured Timothy "So what's the plan then?" asked Hinta "I'm going to leave and train for one year top and I want y'all to do the same." declared Timothy "Are you really that worried about it?" asked Rodney "Yes I am...that's why I want you all to train to the best of your ability's and get stronger." nodded Timothy "Hay don't forget about me! If the earth is in danger there must be something I can do?" asked Ash walking up to Timothy. "Pika...Pika." agreed Pikachu sitting on Ash's shoulder. "Yes there is. I want you all to enter the academy and train to become shinobi." noted Timothy "Alright I’ll do it. I'll become powerful enough to stand beside you no mater what come's our way. Right Pikachu." declared Ash "Chu...Pikachu." nodded Pikachu "How about you Misty and Brock? I'm not going to force you or beg you to join, but we could really use your help as well." suggested Timothy "If it's to protect the planet then I’m in no doubt." nodded Brock walking up beside Ash. "Well even after all the thing's I’ve seen and heard I still think this is crazy, but Ash and Brock will need somebody to watch their back's. I'm the girl just for that." smiled Misty walking up between them. "Alright." smiled Timothy as he turned around and looked at Shia who then nodded her head. "Alright I will set you all up as permanent residents and enroll you into the academy." smiled Shia "Now it's time for me to be off." replied Timothy as they all left out of the room and out of the building. "Why?" wondered Shia to herself as she got up out to the chair and looked down out the window at Timothy and co walking off. Just then the door opened and another woman walked into the room. She was a little shorter than Shia with dark blue hair and purple eye's, and a lighter skin completion wearing a kimono close to the one that Shia was wearing. "Well my lady what did he want?" She asked "I'll explain later Jenna, but it look's like the academy has new student's." smiled Shia "You mean those three that came in here with Timothy?" asked Jenna "Yes. All three of them are very powerful, especially that Ash." noted Shia "They must be if Timothy wanted them to join the academy." agreed Jenna "They will make a very powerful team and I think Timothy knows that." nodded Shia Meanwhile Timothy and co were all still walking until they came to a park. Ash looked around and saw a large statue of a strange looking dragon. "Cool statue." marveled Ash "Chu." agreed Pikachu "Well this is Dragon's Park and a year from now we will all meet back here." stated Timothy "Alright I’ll be here stronger than ever." smiled Rodney "Let's do this!” shouted Jamie "You be careful." smiled Alice as she hugged Timothy then kissed his lips. "Pika...Pi." smiled Kim as she hugged Kachu then kissed his lips. "Don't worry we will. Ash, Misty, Brock good luck at the academy and everybody else good luck with your training." smiled Timothy "Pika." waved Kachu "Be...Be…Bebe." waved Nikita "Mew." waved Nina "Chu...Pika." said Kira as she blew a kiss to Pikachu. "Chu." blushed Pikachu "On the mountains of truth you can never climb in vain; either you will reach a point higher up today, or you will be training your powers so that you will be able to climb higher tomorrow. So until then." nodded Timothy and all of a sudden they all disappeared in a flash of light. "Well I’m going to start training right away." said Rodney and he disappeared. "Alright let's go to." urged Jamie "Right." nodded Hinta, Alice, Aussa, and Eria at the same time. "Pika...Pika." said Kim and they all disappeared. "I'll be around." waved Steve and he disappeared. "Well it look's like it's just us now." laughed Tanza "Aren't you going to go train?" asked Brock "Yea, but I’ll train here. I'm going to keep an eye y'all progress." nodded Tanza "Alright Pikachu, Misty, and Brock from here on out let's do our best to become as strong as possible." declared Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu "I can't wait." smiled Misty "Alright!” shouted Brock "It's good to see them so excited. They'll need to gain all the knowledge and strength they can. Timothy good luck with your training as well, cause if what you said come's to pass then we'll need all the training we can get." thought Tanza to herself as she looked into the sky. To Be Continued........................... Category:Season 1 Content